crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Imp 7: Imp-ervious to Reason
Imp 7: Imp-ervious to Reason, is the story of the beginning of the fight against the Triangle and (possibly) the end of the fight against the Imp Revenge Squad and also where Roland Williams receives his just rewards. It is by Morpheus and was released in five parts, from 2018-07-03 to 2018-08-21. The story runs from 2007-11-09 to 2007-11-22. It is preceeded by Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date and followed by Imp 8: Imp-rints on an Aching Heart. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-08-03. It covers events from 2007-11-09 to 2007-11-12. 2007-11-09 Amelia Hartford visits the Imp to give her the dossier she’s assembled on Heaven, the organizer of the Imp Revenge Squad. 2007-11-10 Imp is checking out the neighborhood and notices a group of Whateley students, which includes Aegis. Then Ryan and Melissa arrive. They have lunch and discuss some personal business. As they leave, they hear a disturbance around the corner. A villain is doing a smash-and-grab. Aegis runs in to stop him. Imp drops her disguise and intervenes to get Aegis out of danger, Then the Lamplighter arrives. Imp leads him on a bit of a chase and loses him. 2007-11-11 Imp starts the day with a seminar on lock-picking, using Melissa as her TA. She has several Spy Kids and a couple of Masterminds as well as a few other students. Aegis arrives for powers tutoring. After lunch, Imp heads back to the Village. Geist tries to tail her, and Imp has a little fun. She goes to the Brown Moose Café to work on lesson plans. Unfortunately, Barney is there. She starts taunting him, when Louis Geintz arrives, giving Imp, a summons from Mrs. Carson. The summons appears to be from Ryan, who was called in because a villain called Fiddleback had kidnapped a busload of kids, one of whom was a future Whateley student. Superhawk wants to hire her to get the kids out before the heroes attack. 2007-11-12 New Jersey Imp infiltrates the Shielder’s headquarters. After the surprise entry, they get down to serious planning for how to deal with Fiddleback’s heavily defended fortress and rescue the kids. Berlin The Imp Revenge Squad discusses how to deal with the Imp. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-07-17. It covers events from 2007-11-12 to 2007-11-13. New Jersey Imp gets the hostages to safety while the Shielders take down Fiddleback and his organization. There is a problem. There are only 10 hostages, while 17 kids got taken. A couple of Fiddleback’s people talk, so there appear to be two leads. Six of the kids went one way, while one of them went another. He’s the one Imp is interested in. There’s a very slim lead. They decide that Brandywine will go with the Imp to check it out. Atlantic City Imp and Brandywine arrive at the Silver Lining, a popular nightclub where civilians and villains mix. They go into the back room to talk to Focus about the Triangle. They get a lead to a villain called the Pooka. Brandywine knows him. Philadelphia. Imp and Brandywine stop at a hotel for the night. 2007-11-13 Erie, Pa. Imp and Brandywine have an … aggressive … negotiation with the Pooka. They learn where the Triangle’s facility that has the kid is located. Berlin, N.H. Roland Williams talks to the Crimson Kid about the Imp Revenge Squad. He decides to help them out. Albany, NY Imp and Brandywine stop at a hotel for the night. They have an incident in the spa. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2018-07-24. It covers events from 2007-11-14 to 2007-11-15. 2007-11-14 Providence, R.I. While checking out the Triangle’s base, STAR League arrives. Imp and Tabby Cat go in to rescue Jerome while Brandywine and the rest of STAR League attack the Triangle’s base. In the confusion, the devisor who was making an improved mutant detector is killed. 2007-11-15 New Jersey Imp attends the debrief at the Shielder’s headquarters. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2018-08-07. It covers events from 2007-11-16 to 2007-11-17. 2007-11-16 Imp is back at school, teaching her art classes. She finishes up with the tutoring session for Aegis. Later, at the Brown Moose, Amelia Hartford discusses the Triangle with the Imp. Roland Williams overhears a comment and calls the Imp Revenge Squad to tell them that Imp will be in Boston the next day. 2007-11-17 Boston The Imp Revenge Squad attacks. Much fun was had by the Imp. Whateley Roland Williams is drowning his conscience in the Flying Blue Squirrel, and decides to call the Boston heroes in on the fight. Boston The Imp leads the IRS in a fight through a department store. She loses them, only to be attacked by the Boston superheroes, with the Lamplighter in the lead. She fakes them into fighting the IRS. Part 5 Part 5 was published on 2018-08-21. It covers events from 2007-11-18 to 2007-11-22. 2007-11-18 Imp sits on a ledge, looking down on Barney and contemplating how big an anvil to drop on his head when Louis Geintz appears. Louis asks her to be a bit cautious. Then Roland sees them, so they drop down. Imp and Roland scream at each other a bit until Elizabeth Carson drops in. They agree to settle their differences in a sim match. Elizabeth Carson and Louis Geintz discuss the antagonism in Mrs. Carson’s office. Louis tells her about the basic cause. Imp and Roland Williams face off in the sims. Williams thrashes around like a bull in a china shop being lead to the slaughter.The mixed metaphor is deliberate. The Imp wins, Williams looks like a total loser. Imp relaxes in the Flying Blue Squirrel after the bout, feeling that it had been cathartic. She talks to a few people, including Tabby Cat, who just got back and missed the fight, and Ryan Wilson. 2007-11-20 In the early hours of the morning, Imp takes her revenge on the Imp Revenge Squad. It involves a shave, super-duper glue, lots of feathers and some laxative, among other things. 2007-11-21 Christine and Melissa take a plane to New York for Thanksgiving. Imp notices Nightlord at the airport. They meet Ryan at the airport. Ryan invites Imp for Thanksgiving dinner. 2007-11-22 Christine, Ryan, Brandy and Melissa have Thanksgiving dinner together. Imp thinks this is about as close to a happy ending as she’s likely to get. Characters Part 1 *Imp (Retired art thief and art teacher at Whateley. Story protagonist) *Amelia Hartford (Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy and supreme hacker) *Heaven Central character in the Imp Revenge Squad *Aegis Whateley student who Imp is tutoring. Brick - both power and brains. * Chambers family: **Superhawk Ryan. New York superhero. Imp calls him Chickenhawk. Imp’s boyfriend and Melissa’s father. **Brandywine Brandy Chambers. Ryan’s sister and Melissa’s aunt. **Mischief (Melissa Chambers, Ryan’s daughter and Brandywine’s niece. Major continuing character.) *Monster Max (mentioned.) * Jersey Devil (mentioned.) *Adamant Villain who robbed a jewelry store. *Lamplighter One of the Boston superheroes, and a complete dunce. *Spy Kids Mentioned as having members in Imp’s lock picking class. (3) *Masterminds Mentioned as having members in Imp’s lock picking class. (2) *Geist One of the Spy Kids. She works with Roland Williams to spy on Imp. *Roland Williams (Code name T-Rex. Has it in for the Imp.) *Fubar (Louis Geintz. Head of Psychic Arts. Lives in a tank, uses a psychic projection to get around.) *Elizabeth Carson (Mrs. Carson is the Headmistress of Whateley Academy.) *Fiddleback (Anton Brown. Baseline villain who has kidnapped a bus load of children, one of whom is a mutant who has been accepted to attend Whateley Academy next semester.) *Shielders (Superhero group in New Jersey.) **Miss Magic **Emerald Avenger **Polarstorm Has major problem with the Imp. Imp calls him Fuzzy Fuzzy. *Doctor Avarice (mentioned) *Imp Revenge Squad **Heaven Mentioned above. **Crimson Kid **Mistress Hex **Jackalope Formerly Jack Rabbit **Crash Test Dummy Formerly the Provoker Part 2 *Paradigm Mentioned *Jerome Hubbard (Mutant who was scheduled to attend Whateley next semester. Healer. No code name yet.) *Optiman (mentioned) *Witch Queen (noticed) *Focus (Owner of the Silver Lining) *Lodestone ((mentioned) Focus’s protégé. Rooms with Melissa) *White Diamond( long time associate of Focus) * Michelle (One of Focus’s associates) *Triangle organization that might have Jerome. *Pooka Malcolm Zeiffar Villain who might know about the Triangle’s location. Part 3 *STAR League Hero group in Providence, RI. **Tabby Cat **Falcon **Lightwave **Magma **Linebacker *Midas (A mutant who is creating gold ingots for the Triangle. Not really willingly.) *Munchkin (A mutant devisor working on devises for the Triangle.) *Colonel Harper (Head of this cell of the Triangle (or maybe the entire Triangle?)) *Major Upgrade (Mentioned.) *Doctor Malevolence (Mad scientist who got six kids to experiment on.) Part 4 *Monkeywrench *Boston Superheroes **Lamplighter **Skyhawk **Dynaman **Speed Queen Part 5 *Gunny Bardue *Ryan Wilson *Ophelia Tenent Whateley medical staff *Franklin Delarose Whateley Security Chief *Nightlord (Noticed) *Trixie Whateley student. Mentioned. References Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1